(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to agricultural systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of growing items within a clean room.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Greenhouse hydroponic methods and machinery are known in the related art. Greenhouse hydroponic systems have several shortfalls, such as solar gain from sunlight, causing a need for large scale ventilation systems with open roofs. The heightened need for ventilation and an open roof invites air pollution, insects, worms, insect eggs, spider webs, animal contamination, dust, bacteria, diseases and other undesirable elements coming into contact with the growing produce.
While generally unknown to the public, traditional hydroponic systems are easily and often contaminated by workers who eschew uncomfortable overall protective suits, gloves or masks. This lapse in rudimentary sanitation is understandable as traditional hydroponic growing systems fail to follow or even acknowledge clean room sanitation standards. The ventilation needs of hydroponic systems bring in so much undesirable material that workers fail to even consider their own unsanitary contributions to a hydroponic system.
Traditional organic growing purports to refrain from the use of chemical pesticides and chemical fertilizer but makes no attempt to limit exposure to outdoor natural elements such as manure, insects, bacteria, dirt and other unsavory additions to the growing produce. Organic growing systems are now known as major contributors to outbreaks of E-coli, salmonella outbreaks and produce recalls.